This project aims to render multiple miniature amplifiers, FM transmitters and a calibration device as a miniature hybrid circuit package that can be implanted in humans. The device will be instrumental in recording neural signals from human motor cortex via a Neurotrophic Electrode that has demonstrated longevity and robustness of the signals in animals and for over 2.5 years in "locked-in" patient JR. These signals have been used to drive a cursor across a computer screen to provide patient access to the communication software. There is a need to implant multiple electrodes, and hence a multiple amplifier/transmitter systems, to provide access to multiple channels of communication. This is of immediate urgency to facilitate control of a cursor in "locked-in" patients, and will become even more urgent if these electrodes are used for providing up to 12 communication channels to control muscle stimulation devices for restoration of movement to quadriplegics. Other users implanting multiple electrodes may also want to avail of these miniature devices. Further development is foreseen in developing multiple channel devices with multiplexing of transmitted signals, developing a rechargeable battery as a power source and addressing issues such as insulation, interconnects, and in vivo testing. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: In the "locked-in" population, there are 450,000 ALS patients worldwide (11). Including "locked-in" those due to brainstem stroke, this brings the total worldwide to 500,000 as discussed below. There are approximately 125,000 quadriplegics in the USA and 1,875,000 worldwide (7). There is an enormous pool of subjects who could benefit by the proposed technology: Severe neuropathies, traumatic brain injury, spinal muscle atrophies, spino-cerebellar degenerations, cerebral palsies, multiple sclerosis, muscular dystrophies muscular dystrophies, children with congenital myopathies, some of whom survive to adulthood.